RevelationsJJ's POV
by Blairsey
Summary: Just a one-shot portraying Jennifer Jareau's JJ's feelings during the Revelations episode, after she gets attacked by the dogs.


**Case: Tobias Hankel's (Revelations episode) **

**Character: Jennifer Jareau **

=Barn Scene=

Her hands were shaking so much, she was surprised that she had a steady grip on the gun as she heard voices outside. Tensing up, Jennifer Jareau was ready to spring up and shootthe unsub,ready to bring forth justice to her team, to everyone involved in this case…

Gritting her teeth in preparation, she heard footsteps , painfully slow , getting closer and closer. "FBI!" She cried out, straightening up swiftly and immediately pointing her gun toward…Derek Morgan. There were a couple other police officers and Emily Prentiss just a few footsteps away. Barely comprehending the people in front of her, JJ continued pointing her gun at Morgan, unrelenting as she heard yells and shouts.

"JJ, no!"

"JJ, it's alright…don't shoot!"

Breathing hard, JJ's eyes pierced with a burning flame. "Don't move!" She shouted in a loud tone. Morgan edged slowly closer to her, eying the blonde, tussled hair and furious expression on Agent Jareau's features. "JJ, it's Prentiss and Morgan, don't shoot!" He cried out to her, lowering his gun as JJ slowly lowered her's. Acknowledgement finally flickered within the media liaison's blue eyes, staring at Morgan as Prentiss came up to her side. "It's alright…are you hurt?" Morgan then asked, concern clearly written across his face as he gazed right back. "Tobias Hankel's the unsub," She finally stated dully. "Yeah, we know..," Agent Morgan replied back as a police officer came up.

"I'll go call an ambulance," The officer suggested, striding off quickly from the barn as Morgan muttered, "yeah," in agreement. "And we just thought he was a witness..," JJ said, her tone soft with disbelief as she started putting her gun back. She eyed Morgan observing the dead dogs on the ground, little pools of blood all around their lifeless bodies. "I had to kill them..," JJ murmured as Morgan's dark eyes returned to her's. "JJ, where's Reid?" He asked, brow knit together in fear and anxiety for their team genius, who was missing. JJ's mind flashed back to the painful memories, starting to incoherently mutter to herself in a fast, rambling tone. Prentiss stepped in, reaching her hand out to firmly grip Jareau's arm. "JJ, look at me," She said in a persistent and loud tone, trying to bring JJ back into reality. Shakily, blue eyes met dark brown as JJ turned toward her fellow agent and friend. "Where's Reid?" Emily asked.

"Uh,we…split up…He said he was going to go 'round back," She finally replied hesitantly, while Prentiss frowned slightly. That was when Morgan, with a determined look back toward Prentiss' worried one, turned abruptly and ran out from the barn…

=Bathroom Scene=

While everyone was off working the case within Hankel's abode, JJ was in the bathroom, trying to gain some sort of self control amidst all this chaos. Her arm was bandaged up now, although a bit of blood still continued to bleed through and show. Her mind was far from her own pain and wounds, however. Oh, why didn't she make Reid stop from running away, and splitting up? How could she? The personal burden of Reid getting kidnapped seemed to weigh all on her, and once she realized this, her hands fell on either side of the sink, leaning to one side as she stared down-ward blankly. Overwhelming guilt seemed to plague her mind and her heart as she imagined Reid stuck with Tobias, getting tortured, and who knew what else..? Closing her eyes, JJ sighed, beyond stressed as she rolled her neck a little, trying to gain some composure. Flashing her eyes open again, JJ immediately heard violent growling from behind her….a dog, within the reflection of the mirror, standing at the doorway with every intention of ripping her apart this time..

Widening her eyes, Agent Jareau slowly reached back for her gun that was lying close by. Fingers fumbled about until she caught hold of the weapon, turning swiftly around to point it at the dog. Emily Prentiss was suddenly there, raising her hands up in defense as she saw JJ turn the gun on her. "Hey, hey hey… JJ!" Emily cried out, alarmed as JJ immediately realized who it was, and started hastily putting her gun away. "It's me..," Prentiss then murmured gently as JJ continued fumbling with putting her gun away."Are you alright?" She then inquired with worry. "Uh…Yeah…I 'm sorry, you scared me..," JJ said with a weak grin, finally placing her gun at her hip as she hastily turned back toward Emily. "…I'm sorry..," Emily then said after a few moments of silence between them. JJ personally felt mortified that she had now pointed her gun at two of her fellow agents, and wondered if they thought she was slowly going crazy…

"I'm talking tomorrow morning…to some guy who knew Hankel from Narcotics Annoymous…Why don't you come with me? Get out of the house?" Emily suggested, as JJ slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah," She softly said, still feeling a bit perplexed and dazed as Emily then gave her a small smile. "Okay, great," Prentiss stated,thinking it a good idea to get JJ some fresh air, as she started to turn and walk out..

JJ knew she had to get herself together, fast, whether it was her fault or not. She knew Reid was depending on her and the rest of the team to help him. So, shoving the emotional guilt deep within her, her face changed into one of determination, now walking out steadily after Prentiss..


End file.
